NIGHTMARE CLINIC
by BloddyDemon
Summary: Tras la muerte de Freddy por parte de Jason el hospital Westin Hills atiende a pacientes con trastornos del sueño relacionados con sus fobias. ¿qué pasará cuando freddy las use contra ellos en sus pesadillas?


El hospital de Westin Hills, famoso por haber tratado pacientes con enfermedades del sueño (hecho ocurrido en la película Freddy vs Jason), se encontraba ahora en pleno funcionamiento. Tras la aparente derrota de Freddy por parte de Lori Campbell los pacientes que estaban confinados allí fueron dados de alta y, en esos momentos, se encontraban camino de sus casas .Sin embargo, poco sabían que eso solo era uno de los trucos de Freddy, hacía ya dos semanas que había sido derrotado por Jason, pero el volver al reino de los sueños le dio oportunidad de expandir el terror de nuevo; Freddy se había alojado en los sueños de un paciente que iba a ser trasladado al ala psicológica del hospital de Sprinwood , debido a que este adolescente, de nombre Bill estaba siendo tratado de fagofobia (miedo a atragantarse).

Al principio, Freddy solo lo asustaba apareciendo en sus sueños como una sombrea negra, pero los últimos días el muchacho se había despertado con arañazos en los brazos y pequeños cortes en la cara. Esto provocó que los doctores creyesen que intentaba suicidarse debido a su enfermedad, por lo que le trasladaron.

Bill entró en la sala de recepción y fue recibido por una enfermera rubia, de pelo largo ondulado; con pintalabios rojo y sombra de ojos negra llevaba una bata blanca que la tapaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, además de un generoso escote y unos tacones rojos que destacaban la piel blanca de sus pies.- Buenos días soy Heather Langenkamp, la jefa de enfermería; tú debes de ser Bill Englund, nos informaron de tu llegada ayer.- El muchacho asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.- Ven sígueme, te acompañaré a tu habitación- el adolescente siguió a la sensual enfermera a través de un pasillo de paredes grises y baldosas blancas con un excelente pulido y brillo, lo que sugería un mantenimiento o arreglo reciente.

La decoración era escasa, consistiendo únicamente en placas plateadas con el número de habitación y alguna que otra mesita de ébano gastado con jarrones diversos llenos de pintorescas flores.

La enfermera se detuvo en la habitación 112 y abrió la cerradura permitiendo la entrada a Bill.

La habitación era sencilla, una cama a la izquierda, una pequeña mesa a los pies de ésta; una mesita de noche al lado, sobre la que había una ventana con rejas y un armario de cedro a la derecha.

-Te dejaré un tiempo para instalarte, por cierto, la terapia que el centro ha solicitado para ti empieza a las cinco en la sala 120 al final del pasillo.- La enfermera le sonrió; le guiñó un ojo y desapareció tras cerrar la puerta.

Bill decidió deshacer el equipaje y empezar a instalarse en la habitación. Cogió la maleta de tela negra que sus padre habían enviado al centro anteriormente y que ahora se encontraba encima de la cama y la abrió. No había nada de especial: Ropa, una bolsa de aseo, una consola de videojuegos, su móvil, cargadores y una libreta para bocetos con un estuche, esto último era su posesión más preciada, muchas veces le había servido como vía de escape de la realidad, donde podía expresar sus sentimientos y emociones sin problemas.

Colocó la libreta en la mesa junto con el estuche verde, dejó su ropa en la maleta. Sacó la bolsa de aseo azul y la dejo en el cuarto de baño personal que poseía la habitación y se dispuso a ir a terapia.

Bill entró en la sala y se sentó en una silla junto a otros tres adolescentes que se agrupaban formando un círculo alrededor de una silla central.

Inmediatamente después, un hombre moreno, de ojos castaños entró por la puerta con una carpeta en la mano, con los historiales médicos de sus pacientes- Buenos días, soy Greg, el médico que os atenderá esta semana. Greg tomó asiento junto a ellos.- Como primera sesión tengo pensado que os presentéis, antes de empezar, debo advertiros que no estáis aquí para curar vuestras fobias, sino para evitar vuestras recientes pesadillas.

La primera en hablar fue una chica rubia de unos 17 años, tenía una camiseta azul con un arco iris y un unicornio rosa y unos pantalones vaqueros con botas country de color marrón oscuro.- Me llamo Liz, y padezco escopofibia, que es el miedo a ser observado de forma constante por todo el mundo. Actualmente casi estoy curada peo necesito esta terapia para asimilar que la gente me mire sin que pase nada malo.- Después un chico pálido con una camisa blanca; unos zapatos negros y unos pantalones del mismo color sujetos con un cinturón de cuero se levantó.- Mi nombre es Max y padezco ornitofobia, me la diagnosticaron hace un par de años y aún estoy acostumbrándome; antes trabajaba en una tienda de mascotas familiar, pero al descubrir esto tuve que irme a vivir con mi abuela porque la tienda está colindante con mi casa.- Al acabar, una muchacha de piel blanca y pelirroja, con unos voluminosos pechos se levantó. Llevaba un atuendo similar a un uniforme escolar japonés, con camisa blanca, falda granate y unos zapatos negros con medias blancas.- Hola, yo me llamo Trixie y sufro kompounofobia, el miedo a los botones de costura. Así que como podéis apreciar toda mi ropa esta sujetada con imperdibles, velcro adhesivo o cremalleras. Actualmente estoy en un grado en el que puedo ver botones en la ropa de otras personas pero aún no me atrevo a tenerlos en contacto con mi cuerpo- El último fue Bill.- Hola, yo me llamo Bill y sufro fagofobia, que es el miedo a atragantarse, lo cual antes me dificultaba beber y comer pero ahora he conseguido mejorar.- A lo largo de la mañana todos fueron explicando cómo se sentían por sus problemas, como lo descubrieron y como les había condicionado la vida.

Al acabar todos salieron a sus habitaciones- Debe ser duro tener miedo incluso a tragar tu propia saliva.- Comentó a Trixie a Bill.- Si pero uno acaba aceptándolo, además ahora no tengo ningún problema para comer o respirar normalmente, lo malo es el deporte, me provoca algo parecido al asma si lo hago. Sinceramente creo que tú lo tienes peor.- Ella asintió.- La verdad es que sí, o eso creo….. me di cuenta en una excursión de tecnología en el colegio a una fábrica de camisas para un proyecto de clase para analizar el funcionamiento de las máquinas, cuando los vi me entró un pánico horroroso, digamos que me ocurrieron cosas vergonzosas .- Ambos se pararon en la habitaciones 112 y 113, que estaban al final del pasillo.- Veo que estás en la habitación contigua la mía…..- comentó Trixie algo tímida.- Bueno…supongo que te veré en la cena.- La pelirroja se despidió y entró en su habitación.

Miró el reloj de pared plateado que había encima del cabecero de la cama, quedaba media hora para cenar, así que decidió revisar su diario, en el que había escrito y relatado las pesadillas que había sufrido antes de llegar allí. Al menos hasta que se quedó dormido….

Al oír un ruido metálico Bill se despertó de golpe, encontrándose tumbado en el suelo de la sala de calderas. – Oh….mierda…- susurró.- sin embargo algo no cuadraba, no había ruido, no estaba oscuro, no se veía a nadie….- asustado, gritó antes de que algo lo elevase por el cuello abruptamente un metro del suelo. Una cuerda.- ¿Qué pasa Bill?¿estás con la soga al cuello?- Dijo Freddy tras él, sosteniendo la cuerda que lo estaba asfixiando. Empezaba a ponerse rojo, le faltaba el oxígeno, no…. Esto no podía acabar así…. Pensó en su familia, sus amigos… en Trixie…..

Bill despertó al notar que recibía una bofetada de alguien y abrió los ojos asustado, estaba de nuevo en su cuarto, con Liz encima de él mirándolo con sus redondos y brillantes ojos.- Mierda Liz,¿ qué coño haces?.- Salvarte para empezar, estabas dormido, y estabas asfixiándote, ¿ qué pasó?.- Dijo la muchacha sentándose en el colchón al lado del cuerpo tumbado de Bill.- Freddy.- fue lo único que dijo, pero Liz no necesito más para comprenderle.- te entiendo…. Mira lo que me hizo a mí.- Liz se arremangó la camiseta dejando ver múltiples arañazos bastante profundos que eran rectos y equidistantes.- Me los hizo ayer por la noche, me agarraba con su otra mano por el cuello.- Se recogió el pelo para enseñarle las marcas de manos en la piel.- Es muy peligroso, pero creo que se cómo derrotarlo. Espera aquí….- Liz salió corriendo hacia su habitación y volvió dos minutos después con un cuaderno entre sus manos.- Esto es un diario abandonado que encontré en mi casa, el 1428 de elm street, según pude averiguar perteneció a una chica que murió asesinada mientras dormía en este hospital, se llamaba Nancy Thompson, al parecer ya se las tuvo que ver con quien nos acosa en sueños, un tal Freddy Krueger, lo derrotó una vez antes de morir, dice que es un demonio del sueño, que tiene poderes infinitos en los sueño que habita, pero que es vulnerable en el mundo real. También dice que hace años trato a otro grupo de adolescentes con trastornos del sueño como nosotros, y que estos descubrieron que tenían habilidades en sus sueños con las que derrotarlo.- Ambos se miraron fijamente.- debemos llevar esto con los demás, tal vez si a ellos les acosa el mismo hombre mientras duermen podamos unirnos para derrotarlo.

El grupo de cuatro muchachos estaba reunido de nuevo, esta vez, en el recibidor de la institución médica para planear su ataque contra Freddy.- ¿Así que ese monstruo fue un habitante de Sprinwood al que quemaron vivo tras salir impune del juicio por infanticidio?- preguntó Max- Básicamente sí, pero no es tan sencillo, ese monstruo sobrevivió de alguna forma y consiguió meterse en nuestros sueños para atormentarnos como venganza por lo que le hicieron nuestros padres, un grupo de adolescentes ya lo derrotó en este mismo hospital una vez, y creo que podríamos hacer lo mismo, derrotarlo como lo hicieron otros antes.- Eso es una buena idea, solo tiene algo malo.- replicó Liz.- Para ello, debemos dormirnos, y no creo que nos dejen a todos una habitación conjunta si, según el diario, debemos estar juntos para aparecer en el mismo sueño.- Max asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a Bill- Poe eso debemos actuar en secreto esta noche, a las 12 exactamente, nos reuniremos en la sala de enfermería, hay bastantes camillas para todos, y si convencemos a la enfermera de que no diga nada la tendremos a nuestra disposición.- ¿Y cómo pensáis convencer a la enfermera jefe?- volvió a preguntar la chica rubia.- Eso déjamelo a mí.- dijo tras ella Trixie vestida con un vestido de lolita blanco simulando el de una enfermera y sosteniendo una bandeja de galletas caseras.- Ningún soborno funciona tan bien como la comida, además de que he introducido unas pastillas de somníferos que molí hasta hacer polvo en la masa de las galletas, un par de bonitas de estas y Heather caerá en un sueño profundo, además de que también contienen Hypnocil, por lo que no tendremos que preocuparnos de que ella sufra una pesadilla.- Todos asintieron, era ahora o nunca, debían detener esto o morir en el intento antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Las doce menos cinco, todo estaba preparado, la enfermera estaba profundamente dormida, no había ningún otro enfermero cerca que pudiera divisarlos y las cámaras de seguridad tenían los suficientes puntos ciegos como para que el grupo pasara por el recorrido hasta la enfermería sin ser visto.

Ya una vez dentro cada uno se posicionó en una camilla, dejando otra de distancia con su compañero.- Estaos preparados chicos, llevamos el suficiente tiempo sin dormir como para no aguantar mucho más despiertos, recordad lo planeado. Y buena suerte.- Dijo Bill antes de cerrar los ojos antes de caer en un profundo sueño al igual que sus compañeros….

La primera en estar en el reino de las pesadillas de Fred fue Trixie, Vestida con su suave camisón de tela fina de color rosa, que dejaba ver con facilidad las curvas adolescentes de su hormonado cuerpo. Escuchó unos cuchillos chirriar, él estaba allí, observándola…..Empezó a caminar rectó hasta que escuchó pasos detrás de ella, se giró…..nada, dio dos pasos hacia atrás sin mirar lo que la tapaba el paso a su espalda, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Se chocó contra algo áspero, de lana probablemente, deshilachado y rugoso, carcomido por los años, con una aroma a…. ¿fuego? Pegó un brinco retrocediendo rápidamente al ver a Freddy, con el andrajoso jersey que portaba desde el día de su muerte, su sombrero polvoriento y sus afiladas cuchillas.- Buenas noches, hacía mucho que no te veía Trixie.- Freddy se lanzó contra ella derribándola en el suelo y dejándola bajo su cuerpo. Ella soltó un grito de angustia.- tranquila, haré que veas lo menos posible, así que cierra los ojos.- ella lo hizo, bajó sus párpados esperando oír y sentir sus tripas saliendo de su organismo, pero no, sintió otra cosa, dos objetos, redondos planos y fríos que Fred había posicionado sobre sus ojos cerrados, y no tardo mucho en descubrir de que se trataba: ella no pudo ver nada, otra persona sí; Max, que se encontraba a sus espaldas, pudo ver como Freddy transformó su guante metálico en una mano formado por afiladas agujas, con las que empezó a coser el botón del ojo derecho a este mismo. No podía quedarse ahí parado viendo eso, necesitaba encontrar su poder, como hubiese deseado tener una espada afilada para clavársela en el pecho a ese malnacido…Apretó el puño, dándose cuenta de que, en él, tenía ahora una espada de hoja fina limpia y afilada. No se lo pensó dos veces, con gran agilidad dio un poderoso salto e insertó la cuchilla del arma en la espalda de Krueger, que soltó los agarres de Trixie permitiéndola darle una patada en el estómago para quitárselo de encima y escapar al lado de Max.-No tengo que preocuparme por vosotros, tengo a vuestros amigos para divertirme.- Freddy desapareció en una nube de humo negro dejando a los dos compañeros solos.- ¿Trixie, estás bien?- dijo quitándola sus manos de la cara.- Max…. Me duele…..- Él la alzó la cara para ver el daño. Era horrible. Su ojo tenía cosido a él un botón blanco que se manchaba de sangre que se deslizaba por su cara debido a las lágrimas que brotaban de la cuenca en el cráneo. Trixie tapó su herida con sus manos y le quitó las suyas, haciendo que un resplandor dorado saliese del contacto con sus manos. Poco después se las quitó, desvelando un parche blanco cuadrado como el de Misaki Mei, del anime Another.- Gracias.- sonrió mientras se levantaba del sucio suelo del pasillo.- Vámonos…. Hay que buscar a los demás.

Mientras, en otro pasillo de la inmensa sala de calderas Bill caminaba con la espalda pegada a la pared y de forma lateral, girando la cabeza a ambos lados con cada paso que había señales de Freddy, giró de nuevo la cabeza para encontrarse una figura hecha de agua y pegó un grito, cayendo al suelo.- Tranquilo Bill, soy yo, Liz…- La muchacha le estiró la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.- ¿Cómo?¿por qué?- Es lo que decía en el diario, cada uno podemos tener habilidades diferentes en nuestro sueño. ¿ y tú?- Yo no he hecho nada todavía, y me alegro, porque a lo mejor me hubiese encontrado con ese monstruo….- Que apodo más feos.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Freddy, quien pegó un puñetazo a la muchacha rubia estampándola contra las cañerías que empezaron a volverse más Flexibles hasta atarla como si fueran cuerdas para después volver a ser tan rígidas como antes.- De ti me ocuparé después…. Ahora debo asegurarme de que a tu amigo no se le atraganten las empezó a notar algo húmedo, largo y viscoso dentro de su garganta que lo estaba asfixiando, no podía respirar y su nerviosismo lo estaba empeorando.- Disfruta del espectáculo Liz, será largo y afixiante….- ¡No!¡ por favor, hazme lo que quieras, pero no le hagas daño!- ¿ crees que eso no lo estoy haciendo ahora?- Liz notó algo húmedo deslizándose bajo su camisón, una de las tuberías se había transformado en un tentáculo negro que se enrollaba alrededor de sus piernas, lo que hizo que soltara un grito de angustia. Freddy estaba viendo como los últimos alientos de vida de Bill se consumían cuando una daga de plata le atravesó la garganta haciendo que se pusiera en pie, con su mano sin guante rodeando su cuello para agarrar el mango del arma y tirarla al suelo, dejando a Bill una oportunidad de agarrar a la anguila que tenía dentro y escupirla para tirarla a una esquina de la sala. Freddy se giró para ver a Max, convertido en un espadachín con camisa blanca; pantalones negros, mitones de cuero y una gabardina negra que guardaba en sus bolsillos múltiples armas de combate._ deberías preocuparos por Liz, tiene algo MÁS GRANDE DE LO QUE PREOCUPARSE.- Todos le rodearon mientras pensaban como matarlo y liberar a su compañera al mismo tiempo, mientras ella solo podía mirarlos ,a la vez que forzaba sus piernas para mantenerlas cerradas, no, no podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada, debía luchar, DEBÍA VENGARSE…..

Con una furia incontrolable, rompió las tuberías derramando agua por todo el piso, todas las cañerías comenzaron a quebrase empapando el lugar, el agua, eso es, ese era su poder. Concentrándose en su ataque, consiguió que todas las tuberías apuntasen hacia Freddy y lo desplazó unos metros debido a la fuerza del agua, además de dejando empapado al villano.- ¡Vamos Trixie, Bill! ¡Intentad algo, lo que sea!- Ambos se miraron. Trixie respiró hondo y corrió hacia Freddy, dando un inmenso salto una luz amarilla la envolvió; sus ropajes cambiaron a un vestido de lolita similar al del personaje Chocolat del anime Noucome, con la diferencia de poseer un lazo rojo enorme en vez de un sombrero y que la tela del vestido tenía en mismo patrón de rayas rojas y verdes del jersey de Krueger en todo el conjunto, al mismo tiempo, ella hizo aparecer una varita mágica que consistía en un atrapa sueños con un mango que servía como agarre.- ¿ esto es enserio?- dijo Krueger con tono de burla.- Crees que con una varita y vestido vas a detenerme.¿qué vas a hacer?¿lanzarme corazoncitos rosas de unicornio?.- Trixie se dio cuenta de algo, era una magical girl, con una varita…. Eso la recordó cierto programa de dibujos animados americanos, y con él, un hechizo de la misma que podría derrotar a ese demonio, su voz pronunció unas palabras que según ella, podrían sumir a Freddy en el más profundo infierno:

"Invoco aquí a la oscuridad,

De lo más profundo de la tierra y el mar

Con antiguos males aún dormidos,

Vence a quien no puede ser vencido

Prometo mi alma a la noche más oscura

Si hago de mi corazón la piedra más dura

Para invocar a una fuerza letal

Que haga a mi odiado enemigo mortal"

( N/A este es un hechizo de la serie Star vs las fuerzas del mal)

La varita se volvió negra como el alquitrán y los ojos de Trixie se volvieron completamente rojos,los cuales, miraban con furia a su enemigo antes de que un rayo blanco y deslumbrante le cubriera calcinando de nuevo todo su cuerpo hasta que no quedaron más que cenizas y el guante metálico que usaba como se arrodillo en el suelo sucio de las calderas y sus ropas y la varita desaparecieron.- Trixie, ha sido increíble…- respondió Bill.- Nos has salvado, ha saber que nos habría hecho a Liz o a mí si no llegas a detenerlo.

Todos se unieron en un gran abrazo, antes de despertarse….

Ya había pasado una semana, la semana de terapia había terminado; los chicos sabían toda la verdad, mientras que los médico simplemente creían que la terapia del centro había sido un éxito.

Liz nunca se atrevió a decir que los días anteriores, Freddy la había estado torturando con ojos gigantes mirándola fijamente, pero eso ya no era más que un mal recuerdo que se desvanecería con el tiempo; Max, afortunadamente, nunca llegó a saber cómo podría haber usado Fred su ornitofobia contra él; en cuanto a Trixie y Bill, ellos se habían llevado bastante bien desde la derrota de Freddy, incluso habían llegado a tener un amoroso encuentro como despedida la noche anterior colándose en la enfermería cuando nadie estaba de guardia antes de darse los teléfonos,y, aunque ahora no lo sabían, eso había provocado que Fred pudiera volver gracias a los sueños de algo que aún estaba por nacer.


End file.
